


chained

by samwilsons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Ficlet, crossnecklace, mackelena, yoyomack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwilsons/pseuds/samwilsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he grabs her necklace / the golden chain around his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	chained

When Mack hears the news, he cracks. He stays stoic on the outside, he supposes — he doesn’t quite know. However, it feels like his heart is falling apart. She can’t be dead. No, she can’t be. With her teasing smile and her caring eyes, and her soft hands. She has to still be here — he hasn’t told her yet, he loves her.

 

He’s sure the rest of the team reacts. Their faces fall, some even cry. He can’t focus on them, on anything. Elena. When Coulson dismisses the team, Mack walks to his room. He strides, trying to keep his posture normal. His shoulders slump. He hardly notices.

 

He gets to his room, he shuts the door quietly. He falls apart. His shirt is scratching at his skin, he tears it off. Her voice is in his head, and he can’t get it out. He falls to his knees, too hard, leaves bruises. He grabs her necklace off his bedside table, slips the golden chain around his neck. The cross is cold as it falls upon his chest. Icy, like death.

 

Next to the cross, there’s a red rose. He remembered, remembered thinking she’d come back. He’d give her the rose, tell her “You did great”. She’d laugh and ask him how he could know, if he wasn’t with her. He’d grin back, wishing he had been with her. Every moment with her was precious time.

 

The world dictates that it takes time to fall in love. Attraction at first sight exists, but not love. Mack begs to differ. Maybe not at first sight, but soon after. It was hard not to fall in love with her. The world says that it’s just a crush, that it can’t be love, not so soon.

 

He knows it was. He knows it is.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is the first thing i've posted! and it probably sucks but anyway i wrote it so. yeah. i might delete this later lol. anyway mackelena feels are real so :-)


End file.
